The present invention generally relates to an electrical socket assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to and electrical socket assembly with tabs in the socket cover that absorb forces delivered by a rotating cam.
Many large electronic devices, such as computers, use sockets to connect different electronic components. For example, pin grid array (PGA) sockets are used to connect electronic packages, such as processors, to printed circuit boards. PGA sockets facilitate electrical communication between a large number of pins on the processor and contacts on the circuit board. PGA sockets may utilize a plastic socket cover that is slidably movable on a plastic socket base between open and closed positions. A metal cam shaft is situated in a channel on the socket cover and extends through the socket cover and socket base. The cam shaft is rotated to actuate the sliding movement. The cam shaft has a rectangular stop extending therefrom that rotates along a semi-circle within the channel between opposite blocking features formed with the socket cover. When the stop engages a first blocking feature, the socket cover is in the open position, and when the stop engages the second blocking feature, the socket cover is in the closed position.
The cover has an array of pin holes configured to match an array of pins on the processor. Similarly, the socket base has an array of pin receiving chambers configured to accept the array of pins on the processor and connected to contact pads on the circuit board. The processor is mated to the socket by first placing the processor such that its pins slide into the pin holes of the socket cover. With the socket cover in the open position, the processor pins pass through the pin holes of the socket cover into the pin receiving chambers of the socket base, but are not electrically connected to the pin receiving chambers of the socket base. The cam shaft is rotated to slide the socket cover to the closed position which causes the processor pins to electrically connect to contacts in the pin receiving chambers in the socket base.
Hence, conventional sockets suffer from several drawbacks. When the cam shaft is rotated in the channel and engages the plastic blocking features, the cam shaft applies a torque force to the blocking features. However, if the cam shaft applies too much torque, then the cam shaft can cause the plastic blocking features and the surrounding plastic of the socket cover to strain and crack under the force. Many socket applications require more substantial force to effectively close the socket cover and thus conventional sockets cannot be used in such applications.
A need exists for an electrical socket that addresses the above noted problems and others experienced heretofore.
Certain embodiments include an electrical socket assembly having a socket cover slidably mounted to a socket base over a range of motion. The socket assembly also includes a drive plate mounted to a cam portion of the socket cover. The drive plate and socket cover have range limit elements that engage one another to limit opposite ends of the range of motion. The socket assembly includes a cam shaft that engages the socket cover, drive plate, and socket base. The cam shaft is rotatable across a range of motion between an unlocked position and a locked position to slide the socket cover with respect to the socket base.